LUNA PLATEADA
by pipera
Summary: Harry no puede creer que Sirius ha desaparecido, mientras busca su paradero y la guerra final se aproxima el amor se abre paso en su vida con la persona de la que menos esperaba…
1. capitulo 1

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no estaría aquí sino en mi mansión, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Advertency: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y espero poder ponerle algo de lemon más adelante. Parejas Harry/Severus. Contiene spoilers del 5º libro.

Es mi primer fanfic así que se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, críticas y todo lo que se os ocurra. Si pensáis que debe acabar aquí decirlo, vosotras decidís si continuo con el o no.

**¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TODO TAN COMPLICADO?**

El verano pasaba despacio en Privet Drivet, desde la desaparición de Sirius tras el velo ya nada había vuelto a ser igual, todo era como un sueño a cámara lenta. ¿Cómo podía pensar todo el mundo que podría seguir su vida tras la muerte de su padrino?, no, no podía estar muerto. O mejor dicho, Harry no podía admitirlo, sino que sentido tendría seguir luchando, ¿Quién sería el próximo?

Harry estaba pensando en lo que había detrás del velo cuando una lechuza apareció por la ventana, nunca había visto una lechuza tan majestuosa, negra de brillantes alas negras. A Harry le recordó a alguien, pero no sabría decir a quién exactamente, bueno lo pensaría más tarde parecía importante lo que decía la carta. Nada más cogerla la lechuza desapareció tan misteriosamente cómo había llegado.

Se puso a leer la carta y sintió como se le helaba la sangre mientras leía la carta:

"HARRY:

VOLDEMORT SABE DONDE TE ENCUENTRAS, HA SALIDO EN TU BUSCA, DEBES HUIR"

¿De quien debía ser la carta? ¿Sería cierta o sólo sería una estratagema de Voldemort para sacarlo de la casa? Dumbledore lo llevo ahí porque estaría seguro cerca de la sangre de su madre ¿Pero si estaba equibocado, si esa protección desapareció el mismo día que el seño tenebroso volvió a la vida?. De repelente un grito ahoogado en la parte de debajo de la casa, ya no había duda, Voldemort o al meno sus mortifagos estaban en la casa, debía huir, no se podía enfretar sólo a ellos, no al menos todavía, pensó en Sirius y en la última lucha, debía pensar en el y en su venganza.

Cogió su varita y soltó a Edwin, después salió por la ventana debía escapar lo más disimuladamente posible, nadie debía enterarse. Después de varias horas caminado sin una dirección determinada, se sintió agotado y pensó que sería mejor dormir un rato.

- Pequeño, ¿estás bien?.

Una suave voz le despertó, poco a poco fue entrando en la realidad.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿qué te ha pasado?

- Me he perdido, y como no encontraba mi casa y estaba cansado me he echado a dormir. -¿Qué podía decir? La verdad seguro que no, ¿quién le creería? Seguramente lo llevaría al manicomio más cercano.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Edurne.

- Mi nombre es Harry.

- Bien, ¿Dónde vives? Yo podría llevarte a tu casa.

- No me acuerdo vine con mis padres de vacaciones y no recuerdo el nombre del hotel en el que me alojaba. –No podía volver a su casa, por mucho que los odiara no quería ver a los Durley muertos, no después de lo que seguramente les habían echo los mortífagos, además necesitaba tiempo para saber que hacer.

- No pasa nada, Harry, vamos a comer algo, luego podemos ir a mi casa y en cuanto recuerdes el nombre del hotel en que te alojas, te llevare. –Sabía que debería llevarlo a una comisaría, pero había algo en la cara del chico que le hizo pensar que algo no iba bien y el chico se había escapado.

Después de comer, fueron a dar una vuelta por Londres y cuando se empezo a hacer de noche se dirigieron hacia casa de Edurne. Llevaban un cuarto de hora andando cuando llegaron a un viejo edificio de pisos, no se parecía nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en Privet Drivet, la calle estaba sucia y la gente no parecía interesarse por nada que no fueran ellos mismos, cosa que agradeció Harry. Además el edificio parecía necesitaba una buena mano de pintura, o mejor dicho una remodelación.

- Bien Harry, está es mi casa, mi piso es el número 7.

El edificio por dentro, era mucho más nuevo de lo que podía parecer, además todo estaba decorado de forma muy modernista, con cuadros abstractos por las paredes y un ascensor disimulado al fondo del pasillo por un gran mural que lo rodeaba, sino te fijabas bien parecía parte del mismo. La casa de Edurne era del mismo estilo que el pasillo todo muy minimalista y moderno, tenía todo lo último en tecnología.

- Veo que te ha gustado la decoración, la he hecho yo misma ¿sabes?, soy decoradora. –Hablaba muy bajo como si fuera a molestar a alguien.

- Será mejor que me vaya, seguro que su marido está descansando y lo molestaría.

- No, no es mi marido, es mi hermano, ha venido unos días por que tenía trabajo y anoche se acostó tarde debido a una reunión. Pero no pasa nada, sino lo conoces asusta, pero tiene un gran corazón.

Harry vió cómo entraba una gran lechuza negra, pero no podía ser, era la misma lechuza que le había llevado el aviso el día de antes, estaba seguro de eso.

- E... Esa lechuza, ¿es suya?

- No es de mi hermano. ¡¡HERMANO, esta Arwen aquí!! Te he dicho cientos de veces que no quiero que se pasee por la casa, lo deja todo lleno de plumas, por cierto traigo compañía ¿podría salir a conocerlo? Y así de paso recoges a tu mascotita. –Esto último lo dijo con un tono que hizo pensar a Harry que no sentía precisamente simpatía por Arwen.

- Ya voy hermana, ya era hora que te echaras novio, empezaba a pensar que a tendría que encargarme de buscarte uno.

- No empieces las celebraciones, no es NINGÚN novio es un chaval que se había perdido y le he traído a casa hasta que recuerde en que hotel se aloja. ¿Harry quieres tomar algo?

- No, no se preocupe, acabo de recordar que el hotel se encontraba en Dalton Street. –sino recordaba mal era esa la calle donde estaba el caldero chorreante, pero no se podía ir sin saber quien era su hermano, su voz le había resultado tan familiar- ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba su hermano?

Mientras hablaba una silueta apareció entre las sombras, Harry tardo un poco en reconocerlo, pero no, no podía ser, tenía que ser un error. Pero algo le decía que era él, puede que su forma de andar, era...

En la casa de los Dursley las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Todo iba mal ellos no debían estar en casa, debían estar en una estupida conferencia de Vernon en Francía y cuando entraron en la casa la tía de Harry les sorprendió dando un enorme grito. Pero las órdenes estaban muy claras, no debía haber victimas y sólo se debía emplear la magia en caso de que fuera extremadamente necesario. Lucios ya había fallado una vez dejándose capturar no podía imaginar lo que podía pasar si volvía fallar o sí desobedecía una orden directa de Voldemort, el mismo había castigado a mucho por esa falta y sabía que muchos suplicaban la muerte antes de acabar con la tortura.

Ataron y amordazaron a los Dursley todo debía indicar que habían entrado unos ladrones, debía parecer que las fuerzas de Voldemort estaban muy debilitadas después del último enfrentamiento, pero el grito había estropeado todo. Harry estaría advertido de que algo estaba mal, pero era demasiado valiente o estupido para huir, seguramente intentaría plantarles cara y él debía estar preparado para ello. Lucius se tomo una poción para que su voz fuera igual a la de Vermon.

- ¡¡¡Harry, baja, tienes muchas cosas que hacer!!!

- ¡¡¡Harry, no me obliges a subir!!! Petunia ha visto una rata y tienes que capturarla.

Algo no andaba bien Harry por lo menos debía haber contestado ¿Sospecharía algo?.

- Igor sube a buscar a Harry y mucho cuidado, sabes las ordenes, si por cualquier motivo las incumples pagaras caramente las consecuencias.

- Se... Señor Ha..Harry no esta, se ha ido...

Lucius empezó a sentir como la ira se apoderaba de él, por esa pandilla de incompetente le había vuelto a fallar a su señor, pero no eso no quedaría así.

- "CRUZZIO". -Cuando sintió que Igor no aguantaría más aparto su varita de el y miro a los demás con una mirada que hizo que dieran un paso atrás.- ¡¡¡TRAERME AL IMBECIL DE PETERGRAB!!! ¡DAOS PRISA SINO QUEREIS QUEDAR PEOR QUE KARKAROB!

- Lu... Señor aquí esta Peter.

-¡¡¡ESTUPIDA RATA!!! DEBERÍAS HABER ESTADO VIGILANDO QUE POTTER NO SE ESCAPARA, Y EN CAMBIO MIRA EN QUE NOS HAS METIDO TU INCOMPETENCIA, SERAS TÚ EL QUE LE DE UNA EXCUSA AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO. Y MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA BUENA. –Los cristales temblaban a cada palabra que decía.

Estaba seguro, era él, su profesor más odiado Severus Snape, pero no parecía el no llevaba esa gran capa sin la que nunca le había visto. En cambio llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, jamás se había imaginado que estuviera en tan buena forma. Ademas llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta, Harry se quedo de piedra.

- Señor Potter, así que es usted el misterioso acompañante de mi hermana. –Dijo con el tono de siempre, como si tuviera todo controlado, parecía como si nada le sorprendiera.

- Por lo que veo os conocéis. –dijo Edurne- Así que os dejare un rato mientras hago unos recados.

- Gracias, por la advertencia...

- No se de que me habla Potter, es la primera vez que lo veo desde que empezaron las vacaciones.

- Pe... pero su lechuza me... me llevo un mensaje...

- ¡No creerá que en mis vacaciones me dedico a enviarle notitas!

- Bueno, gracias de todos modos. -¡¿Cómo podía ser así?! No sería amable con el aunque le pagarán por ello.

- Cómo se que no tiene ningún hotel al que ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, si le interesa puede acabarlas aquí, pero ante mi hermana, nada de magia y mucho menos de decir que soy su profesor de pociones, para usted sólo soy su profesor de historia, ¿está claro?

- Si señor... -Harry estaba sorprendido.- estoy cansado y me gustaría irme a dormir.

- En la segunda puerta por la derecha de ese pasillo, hay una habitación, puede quedarse allí a dormir mientras acaban las vacaciones, toma necesitaras esto, parece que te fuiste muy deprisa. –Le dijo hendiéndole un pijama.

Harry no salía de su asombro, no sólo había sido Snape su misterioso salvador, sino además la chica que le había ayudado era su hermana, ¡Snape tiene hermana¡ y ¡además es muggle!. El comportamiento de Snape también resultaba de lo más extraño, nunca lo había visto comportarse con nadie como lo hacía con su hermana, vale, es su hermana, pero el no se podía imaginar que Snape pudiera tener un gesto amable con nadie aunque esta fuera su hermana o incluso su madre.

La habitación era pequeña pero muy acogedora, había una cama pequeña, muy baja y un armario del mismo en la pared con un jarrón encima, también había una mesa con un ordenador con escáner y al lado de la cama una mesilla con un despertador. Se puso el pijama que Snape le había dado unos minutos antes, parecía que ambos usaban la misma talla. La cama era muy cómoda y enseguida se quedo dormido.

Harry se encontraba en una gran sala, rodeado de gente que no conocía todos tenían la misma cara, la misma expresión ausente, pero por más que intentaba reconocerlo no lo lograba, sólo conseguía que le empezara a doler la cabeza así que decidió seguirles para descubrir por que tenían tanta prisa, caminó y caminó pero no llegaba a ningún sitio. Le empezaba a parecer que las casas se repetían una y otra vez cuando llego a una plaza.

Era una plaza enorme, en la que los extraños hombres se agrupaban entorno a algo que no alcanzaba a ver, había demasiada gente y la plaza era demasiado grande así que no alcanzaba a ver nada, tenía que llegar al centro, tenía que descubrir lo que había en el centro de la plaza, pero en su interior algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo vería.

Hay había alguien, una persona que le resultaba familiar, estaba demasiado delgado y pálido, parecía cómo sino se hubiera afeitado en siglos y tenía la ropa rota, pero hay estaba su padrino, Sirius estaba delante suyo sólo tenía que ir y desatarlo para así volver a estar junto a su única familia.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡Huye, es una trampa!

- No, no puedo dejarte, no puedo perderte otra vez, no lo soportaría.

- Yo ya no puedo protegerte, Harry, ya no estoy contigo, ahora tienes que luchar por ti mismo.

No le hizo caso, no podía dejarlo ahí a merced de esos extraños que cada vez se acercaban más y más. ¿Qué pasaría si lo dejaba y ellos lo alcanzaban?, no quería ni pensarlo. Se acerco y cuado iba a desatarlo estallo en un haz de luz. Volvía a perder a Sirius.

- Sirius, no me abandones, no otra vez... -Su voz apenas era un susurro.

Cuándo la luz desapareció, se encontraba sólo en la plaza y junto a el una luna de plata, sólo eso. Otra vez esa pequeña joya, un colgante con una luna de plata y un aro dorado que la rodeaba.

Harry se despertó empapado en sudor, desde que Sirius desapareció había tenido sueños extraños, todos ellos tenían algo en común, cuando Sirius se iba sólo dejaba tras de sí ese extraño colgante, todas las demas criatura vivientes habían desaparecido, no dejaba ni un rastro de vida. Pero había algo que le preocupaba más todavía que ese extraño colgante, Sirius cada vez estaba más desmejorado en sus sueños y eso no podía significar nada bueno. Tenía que encontrarlo y esperara que siguiera con vida para entonces.

No podría dormir ya esa noche así que se dedicó a pensar que significaba aquel sueño, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión salvo que haría todo lo posible por encontrarlo no podía dejarlo cómo en sus sueños, también sabia que necesitaba contárselo a alguien y no podía fiarse de mandar una lechuza a Ron o Hermione, y Edurne no sabía nada sobre la magia, sólo le quedaba Snape y él no era una posibilidad sabía lo que odiaba a Sirius y seguramente todo eso le alegraba.

Esperaría total sólo le quedaban un par de días y cogería el expreso a Howarts, se le había olvidado que tenía que comprar el material, además tenía los libros y las túnicas en la casa así que tendría que volver a comprárselas. Hablaría con Severus por la mañana.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno...

- Señor... Profesor...

- Parece cómo si le tuvieras miedo, no creo que a mi hermano te muerda por que le llames por su nombre. –Dijo Edurne riéndose, le hacía gracia el miedo que sentía el muchacho hacía su hermano.

- Bueno... esto... profesor... no me he comprado el material para el curso y cómo empieza pronto pienso que debería ir a...

- No te preocupes, yo te acompaño hay una librería aquí cerca, seguro que tienes todo lo que necesitas. –Dijo sin dejarle terminar de hablar.

- Hermana, seguro que mañana estás ocupada, ya le acompañare yo además se que material necesita. –No es que quisiera especialmente hacer de niñera de Potter, mejor dicho no le apetecía en absoluto, pero no podía ni imaginarse la cara de su hermana al encontrarse en el callejón diagon rodeada de brujos y brujas.

- Gra... Gracías.

- Prepárate a las 10 saldremos.

CONTINUARA...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado. ï Es un poco corto, pero el próximo será más largo...

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


	2. capitulo 2

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no estaría aquí sino en mi mansión, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Advertency: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y espero poder ponerle algo de lemon más adelante. Parejas Harry/Severus. Contiene spoilers del 5º libro.

Se aceptan todo y tipo de críticas, sugerencias y comentarios, por favor enviar alguno.

**CAPITULO 2**

Nada más desayunar salieron en dirección al Callejón Dragón, Harry estuvo todo el camino desando que sus compañeros ya se hubieran comprado todo el material. Tendría que contestar a muchas preguntas si lo llegaban a ver con Snape y él no estaba con ánimos para eso.

- Señor Potter, recuerde que no debe mencionar a mi hermana, nadie debe saber que existe.

- Si, profesor. -¿Qué se pensaba que iba a hacer? ¿Poner un cartel en el que pusiera Snape tiene una hermana?

- Muy bien, yo ahora tengo que hacer cosas. A las dos estés en el Caldero Chorreante para regresar a casa de mi hermana.

- Si Señor, ahí estaré.

Harry ya tenía una preocupación menos, sino iba con Snape le daba igual encontrarse con quien fuese. Tuvo la suerte de que al entrar en la librería se encontró con Herminone y Ron.

- Hola Harry. –Dijeron al unísono.

- Hola. De Ron me imaginaba que no se hubiese comprado el material, pero tú, Hermione, pensé ya lo tenías desde que enviaron las listas.

- Y así es, pero he decidido acompañar a Ron a comprarse el material. Podemos ir a comprarlo los tres juntos.

A las 12 ya habían acabado así que decidieron ir a hablar y a tomarse algo al Caldero Chorreante, a harry ya se le había olvidado que había quedado con Snape.

- Chicos, tengo algo que contaros. Desde que desapareció Sirius tengo sueños extraños.

- ¿No... no volverás a soñar con Voldemort? –Dijo Hermione asustada- porque si es así deberías ir a contárselo inmediatamente a Dumbledore.

- No, estos sueños son... diferentes, ¿sabes?, sueño con Sirius y cuando logro acercarme a él desaparece. Lo que más me preocupa es que en cada sueño me parece que esta en peor estado...

- Harry, eso es sólo una forma que tiene tu mente de asumir la muerte de Sirius, cómo no puedes asumir que murió de golpe, tu mente te lo va mostrando poco a poco.

- Pero es que no es sólo eso, cada vez que desaparece sólo deja tras de si un extraño medallón en forma de luna.

Sus amigos no entendían lo importantes que eran esos sueños para él. Pero Ron había dicho algo con sentido, hablaría sobre ellos con Luna, quizá ella le ayudara a comprenderlos mejor.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Voldemort iban a rodar unas cuantas cabezas.

- ¡¡¡ ¿¿¿VOSOTROS OS HACEIS LLAMAR MORTÍFAGOS???!!! ¡S"LO OS MANDO A DAR UN SENCILLO MENSAJE A UN CRIO DE 16 AÑOS Y SE OS ESCAPA!

-Señor... fue Pettergrab, él se encargaba de vigilar que no huyera y se despisto. –la voz de Lucius era apenas un susurro.

- y... ¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE AGUJERO SE HA ESCONDIDO ESA RATA!

- No ha aparecido, mi señor.

- ¡ENCONTRARLO Y TRAERLO! Y que sea... ¡VIVO!

- Si... mi señor.

Voldemort se retiro a sus aposentos, pero lo peor estaba por llegar. En cuanto Voldemort se hubo ido, un grupo de mortífagos les rodeo y les dio su castigo, no podían ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría a Meter en cuanto lo encontraran. Y lo encontrarían, de eso no había duda, sino eran hombres muertos.

Sin darse cuenta, a Harry s le había hecho las 2:15 y cómo no acudía Snape decidió ir a buscarlo. Al poco tiempo lo encontró hablando animadamente en una de la mesas con sus amigos.

- POTTER, veo que la puntualidad no es una de sus virtudes.

- Disculpe señor, pero me he entretenido, será mejor que salgamos. –Harry no podía creerlo se le había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Snape.

- Har... rry no... no te iras a ir con el grasiento de Snape.

-¡Señorito Weasly! Otro comentario así y le quito 500 puntos a Gryffindor.

- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

- ¡Claro que puedo, señorita Granger! Y si es necesario lo haré.

- Pe... ro aún no ha empezado el curso...

- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. –Dijo Harry al ver que las cosas empezaban a ponerse mal, todavía no había empezado el curso y ya estaban a punto de perder 500 puntos.

- No se ira usted a llevar a Harry...

- Yo no obligo a nadie a venir conmigo, señorita Granger. Además no creo que le tenga que dar explicaciones.

- Pero... Harry...

- Ron, hablaremos pasado mañana en Hogwarts.

- Bien, Harry, pues hasta entonces. ¡Ah...! Y no te preocupes por tus sueños, seguro que pronto pasaran.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la hermana de Snape, ella ya les estaba esperando con la comida hecha. Estuvieron hablando un rato y Edurne se fue a decorar una casa a las afueras de la ciudad así que dijo que volvería más tarde.

- Muy bien Potter, a que refería la señorita Granger con lo de sus sueños, ¿No se habrá vuelto a meter en la mente del señor oscuro?

- No, no ha vuelto a pasar desde el año pasado y eso ya me costo demasiado caro así que no pienso volver a repetir.

- ¿Entonces a que se refería?, parecía importante.

- ¡A NA-DA QUE A US-TED LE IMPOR-TE!

- Los sueños son engañosos Potter, a veces no significan nada pero otras pueden significarlo todo.

No podía creérselo, a veces Snape incluso parecía preocupa por él. Seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas, Snape lo odiaba y si le había ayudado antes era porque se lo debía a su padre.

- Es... es que sueño con Sirius, cuando me acerco a él desaparece y sólo deja un extraño colgante en forma de luna.

- Con esa descripción del colgante no tenemos nada Potter, intente describirlo con más detalle

- Es una luna de plata de unos 2 centímetros, a veces creciente y otras menguante, con un aro dorado alrededor. Además parece antiguo.

- Eso esta un poco mejor, intentare buscar algo, mañana le digo.

- Gracias, jamás pensé que fuera usted quien me ayudara...

- De nada, supongo....

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano, estaba impaciente por conocer las nuevas noticias que le daría Snape. Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar, pero Snape no estaba.

- Buenos días, Edurne.

- Buenos días, Harry.

- Y, ¿Snape? ¿Se ha levantado ya?

- Si, se levanto muy temprano y se fue, nunca me dice donde va, así que no se nada. ¿Por qué os llamáis por el apellido?

- Él es... mi profesor –Dijo Harry poniéndose blanco.- además me odia... ¡bueno! no es eso, simplemente no nos llevamos muy bien. –dijo intentando solucionar, lo que ya no tenía solución.

En esos momentos llego Snape, no dijo nada y se fue directamente a su cuarto parecía preocupado por algo. Además llevaba unos libros muy antiguos escondidos en el abrigo.

- Cada día está más extraño, tengo que hablar con él creo que se ha metido en algún problema y no me lo cuenta por no hacerme daño. Siempre me ha protegido demasiado.

- No..., no creo que este metido en nada. Bueno tengo que ir a preguntarle... unas dudas... de clase.

- Profesor...

- Potter ¿No sabe lo que significa una puerta cerrada? Pues se lo diré, suele significar que la persona que esta dentro no quiere que le molesten.

- Yo sólo quería saber si ha investigado algo sobre ese medallón, es muy importante.

- Si que he descubierto algo, hay varios medallones con la forma que usted me describió. –dijo al notar el tono de preocupación de la voz de Harry.- Pase.

- Gracias, ¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado?

Sin decir nada más Snape le paso unos pergaminos con medallones dibujados, así que Harry se puso a mirarlos sin decir nada, Snape estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura para molestarlo. Cuando acabo de mirar los pergaminos Harry quedo muy desanimado, ninguno se parecía al que había visto en sus sueños.

- No... no es ninguno de estos, señor... -Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

- Espero estar equivocado, pero ¿podría ser este?

- ¡SI! Es ese, ¿sabe usted que medallón es?

- Es un medallón muy antiguo de gran poder, poco se sabe sobre sus poderes pero se cuenta que podría ser algún tipo de llave. Durante años le perteneció a la familia Malfoy, pero se perdió hace siglos.

No podían ser peores noticias además de estar desaparecido, la única pista le llevaba directamente a los Malfoy y pon consiguiente a Draco. No quería, mejor dicho, no podía pedirle un favor así a Draco, era algo demasiado importante para confiar en que no lo utilizaría en su contra.

Los día siguiente fue muy entretenido Harry estuvo hablando todo el día con Snape y su hermana y ya se había olvidado la conversación del día anterior con Edurne. Harry se encontraba por momentos mejor con Snape y él por su parte parecía empezar a soportar a Harry. El día pasó y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta ya se estaba preparando para partir hacia la estación de Londres.

- ¿Harry, te vas ya?

- Si ya empieza el curso y tengo que coger el tren en la estación de Londres al medio día.

- Mi hermano también me ha dicho que se va, debe ser por el inicio de las clases. Espero que cuando venga mi hermano me vengas a saludar.

- Lo haré, será mejor que desayune, sino no me dará tiempo a preparar la maleta.

Harry desayuno y a las doce ya estaba Snape esperándolo para ir a la estación, se despidieron de Edurne, les obligo a prometerle que volverían para navidad y así partieron hacia la estación.

- Bueno Harry, aquí nos separamos. –Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que por primera vez Snape le llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Usted no baja a la estación?

- ¿No querrá que se repita el incidente del Callejón Dragón?

- No, será mejor que no. Nos vemos en Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry acordándose de la reacción de sus amigos al ver que se iba con Snape.

Una vez en el anden 9 y ¾ Harry se encontro con Ron y Hermione, parecían muy nerviosos. Seguro que le harían un interrogatorio, pero ¿Qué les contestaría? No podía decirles la verdad, lo había prometido.

CONTINUARA...

Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


	3. Capítulo 3

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no estaría aquí sino en mi mansión, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Advertency: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y espero poder ponerle algo de lemon más adelante. Parejas Harry/Severus. Contiene spoilers del 5º libro.

En un momento de locura y por una sublevaciones de los personajes, he metido una pareja que no tenía planeada, espero que no me matéis por ello.

¡GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado 5 años desde la primera vez que llego al anden 9 y 3/4, habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquel primer día, pero ese día Harry estaba casi más nervioso que entonces. Harry tenía tantas cosas que contarles a sus amigos, pero no podía hacerlo y eso le atormentaba. Al fin llego a una conclusión, evitaría contestar la mayoría de las preguntas, sólo contestaría las que se sintiera obligado.

Llegó al vagón y a diferencia del año anterior, se sintió aliviado de no ser prefecto, así podría estar tranquilo durante un tiempo, al menos hasta la hora de la cena en el gran salón. Ahora tendría tiempo de buscar a Draco y hacerle un interrogatorio sobre el talismán y no pararía hasta encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Miró por todo el tren pero no encontró a Draco, sólo estaban Grab Y Goile y eso le extrañó ¿Qué harían los perros sin su amo? Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo ahora tenía que encontrar a Malfoy.

En el gran salón empezaron las elecciones de casa, cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta ya había dicho Dumbledore su discurso y estaba la comida sobre la mesa.

- ¿Harry te pasa algo? Has estado muy ausente durante la elección de casas y cómo te fuiste del callejón Diagón con Snape, Ron y yo estábamos preocupados.

Harry no podía creerlo, sus amigos sabía que los sueños o mejor dicho las pesadillas que tenía eran muy importantes para él y en vez de eso le preguntaban por Severus, parecía como si se le hubiese olvidado lo que les contó el último día que se vieron.

- Nada por lo que preocuparse Hermione, tenía que ir a comprar el material de este año y S… Snape me acompaño. – No podía creerlo, había estado a punto de decir Severus, ¿sus amigos se habrían dado cuenta.

- ¡¿Cómo que nada por lo que preocuparse?! Te fuiste con Snape, un mortífago, sin ninguna explicación y no hay por lo que preocuparse.

- Vosotros si queréis preocuparos, ¡hacedlo!, a mí me da igual. Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar que con quien voy o dejo de ir a comprar el material escolar.

- ¿No seguirás dándole vueltas a lo de tus sueños? Harry, creía que te habíamos convencido de que no tenían ninguna importancia, si sigues así te volverás loco.

- No, ya me he olvidado de ese tema, sólo era una tontería. –mintió Harry, no quería empezar una discusión sobre lo que le debía preocupar y lo que no.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor se encontraron con Draco y al pasar por su lado Ron le dio un empujón que casi lo tira al suelo. Harry cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando, Ron empujando a Draco y este sin ni siquiera moverse.

- Malfoy, ahora que no tienes a tus matones ya no eres tan gallito. –Dijo Ron con sorna.- Ahora nos cobraremos todo lo que nos has hecho durante estos años… y más.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reacciono, cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Draco se había ido y ellos se dirigían hacia la torre.

- Ron, ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Desde que metieron a Lucius en la cárcel y les quitaron todas sus pertenencias, los Slytherin odian a Draco, así que ya no vive en su torre, ahora esta el las mazmorras con el grasiento, siempre supe que acabaría ahí las ratas como ellos sólo pueden vivir en lugares pestilentes...

- Bueno se me ha olvidado algo en el comedor, nos vemos…

Harry se dirigió hacia donde se había ido Draco, como pasaba el tiempo y no lo encontró decidió dirigirse hacía las mazmorras para ver si estaba allí.

- Harry, que haces aquí. –Snape no parecía muy contento de su encuentro con Harry.

- Estaba buscando a Draco.

- ¿y que te hace pensar que Draco esta aquí?

- Ron me lo dijo.

- Será mejor que entremos en mi despacho, hablaremos allí mejor.

Harry siguió a Snape a su despacho, había libros sobre talismanes, parecía que seguía buscando información sobre el paradero del medallón.

- Así que el señor Weasley sabe que Draco esta aquí.

- Lo sabe toda la escuela, se dice que es porque le quitaron todas sus propiedades después que detuvieron a su padre.

- ¿Y te crees esa tontería?, los Malfoy tienen muchas propiedades, unas las conoce el ministerio y otras no, lo que se les desahució no es nada en comparación a lo que todavía tienen. Los motivos fueron otros… es a vuestra edad a la que el señor tenebroso recluta a sus nuevos mortífagos, a esta edad sois mayores como para luchar, pero todavía sois lo suficientemente jóvenes como para ser influenciables.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que Draco este en las mazmorras?

- A él como a la mayoría de Slytherin se le fue a llamar para unirse al señor oscuro, pero a diferencia de los demás él se negó, por lo que ya no está seguro en su casa.

- Siempre pensé que estaba deseando unirse a Voldemort.

- Es irónico, como tu que siempre dices que no eres como tu padre juzgas a los demás por lo que hacen los suyos.

- Yo no…

- Lo supongo, te llevaré a la habitación de Draco, así podrás hablar con él.

Jamás hubiese pensado que fuera así la habitación de Draco, no era toda verde y plata cómo hubiese imaginado. Si no que las paredes eran blancas y se podría jurar que era de un muggle sino hubiera sido por el bote de tinta y los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa. En la pared había pósteres de los últimos modelos de coches que habían salido a la venta y sobre la cama había un ordenador portátil, además sobre la mesilla de noche estaba la foto de una chica.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Por lo que se ve, no te pareció suficiente diversión lo del pasillo?

- Yo… yo lo siento, no se lo que le paso a Ron, el no suele comportarse así.

- Vamos, sois Gryffindors yo un Slytherin, no perderíais una oportunidad de burlaros de mí.

- Pero no venía a eso, quería pedirte un favor. Estoy buscando un talismán que perteneció a tu familia. Tiene forma de luna creciente y esta rodeada por un aro dorado. ¿Te suena de algo?

- El aro de oro simboliza el sol y junto con la luna, simbolizan la noche y el día…

- ¿La noche y el día?

- Son como el ying y el yang, la unión de lo bueno y lo malo, se supone que abre la puerta entre dos mundos, aunque no se donde esta ni el talismán ni la puerta, por lo que me dijo mi padre la puerta no es de este mundo.

- Me dijo Severus que no aceptaste ser mortífago.

- ¿Severus, lo llamaste Severus?, que te piensas que por ser un Malfoy estaba formando fila para servir a Voldemort.

- No… yo… sólo pensé, que nadie se le negaba a Voldemort y sobrevivía para contarlo…

- Ya se el paradero del talismán, está en Hogsmeade, lo tiene un anciano, es muy huraño y poca gente ha hablado con él. –dijo Severus dándoles un susto que casi los mata.

- ¿Dónde vive?

- Es una gran mansión a la afueras de Hogsmeade –dijo draco- la semana que viene vamos de excursión si quieres te acompaño…

La semana pasaba despacio, y entre los deberes y las prácticas de Quidditch Harry no tenía tiempo para hablar con Draco, no sabía dónde habían quedado, ni siquiera si no se había echado atrás en el último momento. Por fin llegó el día de la visita, pero Draco no aparecía.

- Harry, ¿no vienes? –dijeron Ron y Hermione.

- No se que prisa tenéis… -En esos momentos apareció Draco.

- Pensaba que ya te habías ido, no habría sabido donde empezar a buscarte y no creo que sólo…

- ¡NO PENSARAS QUE VAYAMOS CON MALFOY! –Gritó Ron.

- Cálmate Ron, seguramente sólo sea un malentendido o una broma pesada de Harry ¿vedad?

- El otro día le dije a Draco que si quería venir con nosotros…

- Nosotros nos vamos, sí recuperas la cordura y decides que Draco esta mejor en su cloaca nos buscas. –Dijo llevándose a Hermione del brazo.

- Lo siento Harry, intentaré calmarle. Nos vemos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, vieron que en la puerta no había ningún timbre y tras la valla sólo se veían unos inmensos jardines así que decidieron saltar al otro lado. Más que unos jardines parecía un bosque, Harry no había visto ese tipo de árboles en su vida por lo que supuso que el propietario los había creado por arte de magia, entonces se acordó del sauce boxeador, esperaba que no hubiera hechizado ninguno como protección. Por suerte al cabo de una hora llegarón sanos y salvos a la mansión. La puerta estaba abierta así que pasaron.

Mientras Draco buscaba al dueño, Harry se percato de una foto que había al fondo de la habitación en la que había unos muchachos saludando alegremente. No podía ser quien el creía que era así que se acerco para mirarla más de cerca, apareció el dueño de la casa.

- ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? No saben que no se puede entrar en una casa sin llamar.

- No hemos encontrado el timbre así que hemos decidido pasar a hablar con usted. –Dijo Draco- Estábamos buscando un antiguo talismán que perteneció a mi familia y creemos que lo tiene usted.

- Y el joven Potter pensó que estaría en esa vieja fotografía.

Cuando Harry se giro la primera impresión que tuvo fue la de ver a un viejo león delante de el, el anciano era delgado con rasgos felinos y con una abundante y espesa melena pelirroja, además a pesar de su edad tenia una forma de andar muy ágil.

- ¿Qué hace con una foto de Voldemort en su casa? ¿Y quien es el chico de su lado?

- ¿Así que lo ha reconocido? Mira un poco más atento seguro que reconoces quien es ese chico, ambos lo conocéis.

- No puede ser… ¿Dumbledore?

- Exactamente, cuando Voldemort, o mejor dicho Tom entro a Hogwarts lo eligieron para Gryffindor…

- Eso no es posible… él era de Slytherin…

- Más tarde si, pero será mejor que os cuente todo desde el principio para que lo entendáis mejor. Después hablaremos del talismán. Como iba diciendo Tom fue a parar a Gryffindor, hasta ese año el ni se imaginaba que la magia existía y mucho menos que el fuera un brujo. Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un chico en sus mismas condiciones, él también se había criado en un orfanato, y enseguida se hicieron amigos…

- ¿Era Dumbledore?

- Exactamente, poco a poco esa amistad se convirtió en algo más y de ahí la foto que has visto. Al tiempo Tom en enteró de algunas verdades escondidas y sucedieron acontecimientos que lo convirtieron en quien es ahora.

- No puede ser verdad… además eso no explica porque tiene usted esa foto, ni qué ocurrió para que Tom cambiara.

- Poco a poco… todavía no ha llegado el momento de descubrir toda la historia además ese no era el motivo por el que vinisteis a mí.

- Pero no nos puede dejar así…

- Tarde o temprano os enterareis del resto de la historia, pero yo no soy quien debo contároslo.

- ¿El colgante? ¿Lo tiene usted?

- No, no lo tengo, pero se donde esta, es en España –Dijo buscando entre unos viejos papeles.- aquí esta el mapa, una vez allí ir a una isla llamada Tenerife, luego seguid el mapa.

Ya era la hora de regresar a Hogwarts. A Harry le costaba digerir todo lo que había descubierto, pero muchas cosas empezaban a tener sentido, por ejemplo el porque Dumbledore y Voldemort nunca se habían enfrentado directamente siendo Dumbledore tan poderoso.

Habían pasado todo el día en una mansión, con un hombre al que no conocían de nada, no les había dicho ni su nombre y ellos lo habían tomado cómo lo más normal del mundo, ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué sabía aquella historia?, eran muchas las preguntas sin respuesta. Cada vez que parecía que iba a encontrar alguna respuesta lo único que encontraba eran más y más preguntas, ¿algún día encontraría la verdad?

Harry sentía la necesidad de contarle a alguien todo lo que había pasado, pero también sabía que sus amigos no lo entenderían, ya que hasta a el mismo le costaba hacerlo. Entonces se acordó de Snape, él le había ayuda a encontrar el amuleto, él había sido le único que le había creído cuando sus amigos le habían dado la espalda, últimamente él se había convertido en el centro de su vida, él era la persona que…

- Hemos descubierto cosas nuevas, no sólo acerca del medallón.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Júrame que lo diga no saldrá de aquí.

- Muy bien, mis labios estarán sellados. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que nadie debe saber?

Mientras Harry le contaba lo sucedido, Snape se quedaba cada vez más pálido, lo que le estaba contando le parecía imposible, le estaban asaltando las mismas dudas que a Draco y a él unas pocas horas ante. Al final le creyó sabía que su niño no le mentiría en un tema así. Después de estar un rato meditando, Severus se decidió a hablar.

- No se a quién quería que le preguntases el viejo acerca de la historia, pero una cosa si esta clara, no le debes preguntar a Dumbledore a no ser que tengas pruebas más sólidas. Para la próxima excursión debéis volver a hablar con él, yo intentaré acompañaros.

- Pero no es hasta el mes que viene…

- Mucho mejor, hay mucho que pensar sobre lo sucedió hoy. Ah… se me olvidaba, si te parece bien para navidad iremos a España a buscar el talismán.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis por la parejita… todo a sido obra de un momento de locura y mi mente calenturienta a hecho el resto. Decidme si la dejo o me invento algo para que todo haya sido una mentira.

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	4. Capítulo 4

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no estaría aquí sino en mi mansión, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Advertency: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y espero poder ponerle algo de lemon más adelante. Parejas Harry/Severus. Contiene spoilers del 5º libro.

Mil disculpas, por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, después de estos tardare un poco en colgar más por los exámenes, y un millón de gracias por los reviews…, me di cuenta de q había cosas mas escritas, pero mi Word se empeña en cambiarlas cada vez que las escribo y alguna se me pasa. Ah… lo de Dumbledore lo cambie a idea. Muchas Gracias por darte cuenta. :-)

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La visita a Hogsmeade se acercaba, Harry cada día estaba más nervioso, pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Las clases de Snape habían mejorado con respecto a los años anteriores, parecía que aunque no quería mostrar su recién adquirida amistad, no quería hacerle creer que le volvía a odiar. Las cosas con Ron y Hermione habían mejorado, aunque no entendieran su nueva amistad con Draco, lo aceptaban con tal de no tener que fingir amistad hacía él, pero Harry todavía estaba demasiado dolido con ellos para contarles todo lo que estaba investigando. Además habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había empezado el curso y el profesor nuevo de defensa contra las artes oscuras no había aparecido, por lo que había dicho la profesora Mcgonagall no podía ir hasta navidades, pero los profesores se negaban a dar cualquier otra explicación, lo más probable era que ni ellos mismos las supieran.

El día de la visita dijo a sus amigos que no iba a ir por que se encontraba mal, le costo convencerlos de que fueran solos al pueblo, al final se reunió con Draco, él le dijo que Snape no había podido librarse de acompañar al resto de los alumnos, Harry no supo porque pero esto le entristeció, le hacía mucha ilusión ir con Severus al pueblo, debió poner alguna cara extraña, porque Draco se puso a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo fingiendo no importarle mucho la respuesta.

- Nada…

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada?

- Sólo… que parecías muy decepcionado porque Severus no fuera a Hogsmeade.

Harry lo dejo ahí, parecía que había algo más que no quería contar, pero no quería dar explicaciones de porque se había sentido así, ya que ni el mismo lo sabía. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la verja de la casa, el bosque parecía más lúgubre que la vez anterior y parecía incluso más espeso pero lo más extraño era que el centro no estaba la maravillosa mansión que habían visto semanas atrás, sino que en su lugar había unas ruinas y parecían muy antiguas, por lo que debían de llevar ahí mucho tiempo. Harry recordó que Hermione le había contado que en la historia de Hogswarts ponía que estaba protegido por hechizos para que los muggles que se acercaran sólo pudieran ver allí un castillo en ruinas con un cartel de prohibido el paso, pero por lo que había entendido eso sólo afectaba a los muggles por lo que si estuviera el mismo hechizo sobre la casa a ellos no podía o por lo menos no debía afectarlos. Entonces qué podía ser, le pasaron por la mente varias opciones como un encantamiento fidelio o incluso que nunca hubiese estado allí el castillo, pero todas le parecían igual de imposibles así que las rechazo al instante. Para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado de camino decidieron volver a registrar el bosque, pero en el bosque no había nada más que esas ruinas, desilusionados se dirigieron de regreso a Hogwarts, no les apetecía contarle nada a Severus así que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

En seguida se quedo dormido, y apareció en una cueva, estaba muy oscura pero Harry supo que el sueño volvía a ocurrir, se armo de valor y se dirigió al interior de la cueva, se empezó a iluminar con una tenue luz que iluminaba el rostro de su padrino, tenía barba y pelo largo, además estaba muy pálido y parecía que llevaba días sin, comer, Harry no pudo aguantar la visión y se hecho a correr hacía él... sólo unos pasos más y lo alcanzaría... un paso más... y... de nuevo esa luz, Harry se preparo para lo que iba a pasar sabía que como en los demás sueños, cuando se fuera la luz se encontraría sólo en la cueva, pero esta vez fue diferente, no se encontraba sólo, aquel extraño anciano estaba ahí sonriéndole, antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada el anciano se metió por un túnel. Harry le siguió, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle y no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda... esto empezaba a recordarle peligrosamente a las mazmorras de Gingotts, se acordó de los dragones, pero no podía echarse atrás.

Cuando llego al final del túnel se encontró en una pequeña habitación, estaba vacía salvo una extraña ¿puerta?, a veces lo parecía, otras se parecía más a un cuadro o incluso a un espejo, otras in embargo parecía que no había nada en la pared o incluso una gran armadura. Cuando recuperó el aliento se dirigió al señor.

- Me gustaría que me hablara más de la relación de Dumbledore y Voldemort... y también del amuleto...

- Con respecto al amuleto, desde esta sala se llega a una de las primeras 7 pruebas que te llevarán hasta él, la primera es una prueba de valor, la segunda de inteligencia y las siguientes de agilidad, fortaleza, lógica y amor, la última nadie de que se trata, depende de la persona que a ella llegue, poca gente ha logrado llegar hasta ella y mucha menos superarla. En cuanto a tu otra pregunta ¿era?

- La relación de Dumbledore y Voldemort. –Dijo Harry decidido a no echarse atrás.

- Sobre eso sólo no te puedo decir nada, no estarás preparado para entender los sentimientos de los demás hasta que no consigas entender y aceptar los tuyos propios...

Una lechuza lo despertó con las últimas palabras del anciano resonándole en la cabeza ¿Entender sus sentimientos?, él los entendía muy bien había estado enamorado de Cho, enamorado exactamente no, mejor dicho encaprichado, pero ahora estaba seguro, mejor dicho casi seguro que nadie ocupaba su corazón. ¿Sabría algo el viejo, que él todavía ignoraba o intentaba ignorar? Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más tarde la lechuza que había entrado en la habitación parecía tener prisa por entregarle la nota.

"_Harry:_

_Severus acaba de decirme que vaya a su despacho para explicarle lo que ha pasado en Hogsmeade, no se como explicarlo. Por favor ven en mi auxilio. Te espero en la puerta de su despacho._

_Draco"_

Harry se armo de valor y se dirigió al despacho del profesor de pociones. Al cabo de unos minutos él y Draco estaban esperando en la puerta.

- Pasen –dijo Snape al abrir la puerta de su despacho intentando disimular los nervios - ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

- Cuéntalo tu Draco...

- No será mejor que lo cuentes tú, Harry...

- Que lo cuente quien quiera pero que sea antes de mañana. – a Snape le estaban empezando a vencer los nervios.

- Pues... –dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, pero pronto empezó a recuperar su tono normal- no hemos encontrado nada.

- ¿Cómo que no habéis encontrado nada?

- Pues eso, nada, por no encontrar no hemos encontrado ni la casa...

- ¿No me estaréis diciendo que os habéis perdido?

- NO nos he-mos per-di-do.-dijo Draco molesto por la reacción de Severus- la casa es la que ha desaparecido...

- Las casas no desaparecen en la nada así como así...

- Pues esta SI –dijo esta vez Harry más molesto todavía- llegamos a la misma verja del otro día, atravesamos el bosque y cuando llegamos a donde debía estar la casa había desaparecido, sólo quedaban unas ruinas antiguas, demasiado antiguas para ser de una casa que estaba hay hace apenas unas semanas...

- Entonces de allí no sacaremos nada más... seguramente se fue y no quería dejar rastro de su rastro por Hogsmeade...

- ¿Cómo qué se fue?

- Cuando lo encontrasteis y entrasteis en su casa, seguramente se daría cuenta de la falta de seguridad que tenía y decidió marcharse a otra casa...

- Pero cuando entramos en su casa no parecía sorprendido, más bien parecía que nos esperaba además no debe ser nada fácil hacer desaparecer una mansión cómo aquella.

- No lo es, se requiere magia muy antigua y poderosa. Pero ya es tarde y si no tenéis que contarme nada más deberías irte a tu sala común y Draco a su habitación a dormir.

- Bueno si hay algo más...

- ¿El qué? –Dijeron Draco y Severus extrañados...

- Cuándo llegué me quede dormido, y volví a soñar con Sirius, pero esta vez el final fue diferente... –Harry les contó el sueño, omitió los detalles sobre sus sentimientos pero ese era un tema que debía aclarar él solo.

Draco y Severus se quedaron un rato pensando y al final Severus se decidió a hablar.

- La cueva de la que hablas debe estar en el interior del Teide...

- ¿El qué? –Dijo Draco con cara de susto.

- El Teide es un volcán que se encuentra en Tenerife, pensaba que lo sabíais. Cuando lleguemos tendremos que buscar alguna entrada secreta que nos guíe hasta el interior...

- ¿No es un poco peligroso meterse en un volcán?, lo digo por la lava y todo eso...

- Draco, a veces me pareces tonto, el Teide se extinguió hace siglos. Tendremos que buscar información acerca de las pruebas y tendremos que cambiar la planificación del viaje, en principio pensé que sería más fácil y lo planifique para estar allí sólo uno o dos días, pero esto lo cambia todo, tendremos que preparar más provisiones.

Se fueron a dormir Harry y Draco, quedaron para el día siguiente después de las clases en la biblioteca. A última hora tocaba transformaciones y en cuanto acabo Harry se disculpo de sus amigos, pero cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca Ron le corto el paso.

- Harry, a veces llego a pensar que Draco y tú sois novios...

- ¿Qué? –No se podía creer lo que había escuchado, seguro que lo había entendido mal.

- Que... si tu... y Draco sois novios, como últimamente pasáis tanto tiempo juntos...

- No, simplemente le estoy ayudando a encontrar algún medio para que no tenga que regresar a su casa este verano.-Harry se sorprendió a si mismo de la rapidez de la respuesta, además ¿cómo podían creer que él y Draco fueran pareja? Si acaso con S... el vejete debía estar contento, lo había logrado, le había vuelto completamente loco.- Bueno, nos vemos a la hora de cenar...

- Así que era eso... sentimos haber pensado eso, pero aunque hubiera sido quiero que sepas que habríamos respetado tu opinión, no nos importa con quien estés con tal de que seas feliz. Nos vemos. –Dijo Hermione.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí, sabía que tenías mejor gusto... Adiós. –Se despidió Ron.

El tiempo pasó deprisa y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban preparando sus maletas para irse a las vacaciones de navidad, Draco y Harry pasarían las navidades con Severus en Tenerife mientras que Ron y Hermione pasarían las vacaciones con sus padres. No habían encontrado nada sobre de las pruebas ni de cómo entrar a la cueva, así que tendrían que explorar el terreno. Harry metió en su mochila alguna ropa, provisiones y medicamentos, había quedado una mochila enorme, pensó que no podría ni levantarla del suelo, pero en cuanto hizo el primer signo de intentar cogerla, la mochila encogió hasta el tamaño de una mochila de la escuela y al cogerla noto que era ligera cómo una pluma, Severus la habría hechizado antes de entregársela. Fue al despacho de Snape, ya estaban él y Draco, Severus estaba hechizando una caja como traslador, cuando hubo acabado, él y Draco lo sujetaron y en un instante estaban en Tenerife, en un lugar que Severus llamó Las cañadas.

Se separaron y decidieron encontrar la entrada al Teide cada uno por su cuenta, si alguno la encontraba lanzaría chispas rojas por la varita si no las encontraban en tres horas volverían al lugar de donde habían partido. Había pasado hora y media cuando Harry vio chispas rojas en el aire, se dirigió corriendo a su lugar de procedencia. Draco había encontrado algo, delante suyo había una gran roca con unos extraños símbolos grabados, ninguno de los dos entendía nada de lo que ponía.

- ¿Qué haríais sin mi? –Snape por poco los mata del susto- es Quenya, el lenguaje de los elfos.

- No sabíamos que los elfos tuvieran un lenguaje propio.

- Los elfos que vosotros conocéis ya casi lo han olvidado, era el lenguaje de sus antepasados, los elfos antiguos se dice que eran las criaturas más hermosas sobre la tierra además eran inmortales, por lo que muchos magos los envidiaban y decidieron secuestrarlos y esclavizarlos, a base de hechizos y pociones los convirtieron en lo que son ahora.

- ¿No se defendieron? –decidió que nada más regresar a Hogwarts le contaría todo esto a Dobby seguro que le haría mucho ilusión conocer más cosas sobre los elfos.

- Tenían una magia muy poderosa, pero no, jamás la habría usado para causar daño, amaban la vida por encima de todo. Los que lograron escapar se escondieron, ahora nadie sabe donde se encuentran, el medallón debe ser suyo.

- Debió ser horrible lo que les hicieron...

- No os podéis imaginar cuanto, la magia oscura que se utilizo entonces hace siglos que esta prohibida, ni si quiera el Señor Tenebroso sería capaz de usarla, se requiere mucha energía además te va envenenando poco a poco y si el odio que sientes hacia la criatura contra la que la quieres usar no es lo suficientemente intenso se vuelve en tu contra. Será mejor que os apartéis.

Severus saco la varita y leyó el hechizo que había escrito en la pared, no podía entenderlo pero parecía hermoso, no se parecía a ninguna de las lenguas que habían escuchado hasta entonces, en aquel momento el resto de las lenguas le parecieron como la de los Trols. La cueva estaba frente a ellos, Harry por un momento creyó que como en su sueño Sirius estaría allí pero cuando encendieron sus varitas vio que la sala estaba vacía, si quería ayudar a Sirius tenía que ser valiente y seguir adelante. Se dirigieron hacía el interior de la montaña, Harry no se creía capaz de guiarse a través del pasadizo, pero no hizo falta, las piernas le guiaban solas, el pasadizo bajaba y bajaba y a cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la habitación, el anciano estaba allí.

- Veo... que tus dudas empiezan a disiparse, joven Potter. –dijo el anciano.

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Severus extrañado de su presencia.

- Así que tú eres Severus... -¿cómo podía saber aquel viejo su nombre?- ¿Qué importancia tiene un nombre? ¿Acaso un gran león dejaría de impresionar si le llamarais ratón? ¿O una gran serpiente dejaría de dar miedo si la llamabas pendiente? Por mí como si me llamáis tetera. Ahora a lo que vamos esta puerta adquiere diferentes formas y sólo una lleva cuando la tocáis al lugar correcto, si os equivocáis, jamás os imaginaríais a los lugares donde os podría mandar. Dicho esto aquí esta la pista:

"_Al igual que las siete pruebas que en mi escondo,_

_siete apariencias poseo,_

_una vuestro reflejo os da y a vuestro reflejo os lleva,_

_otra parece que trae paz y armonía a vuestra alma_

_pero las apariencias engañan y sólo muerte traerá,_

_la siguiente la muerte parece que viene a serviros_

_y así es, está será vuestro juez, jurado y verdugo,_

_para entre las cuatro últimas podáis descifrar os digo_

_nunca te fíes de los extremos a la hora de la elección_

_él camino a la llave esta en la propia llave,_

_cuya importancia adquiere en la igualdad no en la diferencia"_

Dicho esto desapareció. Los tres se quedaron mirando a el lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba la puerta, en primer lugar parecía una extraña puerta, luego un espejo, después quedo sólo la pared, un hermoso cuadro, unas cadenas, una gran armadura y un sol unido a una luna. Harry se sorprendió.

- No lo veis, es facilísimo... –dijo Harry, empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente a Hermione.

Je, je.... os dejo con la intriga, espero que descubráis, cual es la correcta vosotras antes de que yo lo ponga... no penséis que soy mala, bueno un poco sí... ¿Qué sería de una historia sin dejar algo de intriga?

Ojala que os haya gustado, reviews... please... ya se que no debo suplicar... pero que más da, ya sabéis lo que dicen, que hablen de mi, aunque sea bien...o ¿era mal? Bueno que más da.

Me hago publicidad, juas... juas... ayer colgué otro fic, este es mas cortito, sólo tiene un capítulo y me gustaría que lo vierais. Es un pre-slash sobre Draco, o sea como se da cuenta de que le gustan los hombres.

Siguiendo con lo anuncios POR FAVOR VISITAD LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA que esta muy vacía la pobre...

Hasta la proxima y ¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! Espero que recibáis muchos regalos...

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


	5. Capítulo 5

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran no estaría aquí sino en mi mansión, pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Advertency: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y espero poder ponerle algo de lemon más adelante. Parejas Harry/Severus. Contiene spoilers del 5º libro.

Otra advertencia, en este capítulo hay tortura, me ha dado mucha pena hacérselo al pobre, pero bueno ya lo leeréis y me diréis si os ha gustado.

Con los malditos exámenes he tardado mucho en hacer este capítulo, pero el próximo os prometo que en dos o tres días estar�, como mucho tardare una semana. Uhi... voy aumentando, de una semana no pasa seguro. Espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No lo veis, es facilísimo... –dijo Harry, empezaba a parecerse peligrosamente a Hermione – Las tres primeras que dice que no pueden ser son el espejo, que da nuestro reflejo, el cuadro, que da tranquilidad, y la armadura, que con la espada da la muerte, después dice que los extremos son peligrosos así que ni la puerta, que sería lo mas obvio ,ni la pared lo son, sólo nos quedan las dos últimas, la llave es el talismán por lo que tienen que se las cadenas.

El talismán ¿no representaba el sol y la luna? –Dijo Draco

Acuérdate de lo que decía la última frase, _"cuya importancia adquiere en la igualdad no en la diferencia"_, el sol y la luna es precisamente lo que lo diferencia de los demás talismanes, pero ¿que es lo que tienen en común todos y cada uno de los medallones? La cadena.

En cuanto volvieron a aparecer las cadenas, los tres las sujetaron con fuerza sintiendo que tiraban de ellos. La habitación en la que estaban empezó a verse borrosa y desapareció, solo había vacío a su alrededor, era como si la cadena les llevara hacia el infinito. Harry empezó a pensar que se había equivocado, que ese era su fin, también pensó lo que harían sus amigos al ver que no volvía después de las navidades, estaba inmerso en sus meditaciones cuando dejaron de moverse, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, ni siquiera veía u oía a Draco y Severus. Intento llamarlos, pero no logró escuchar su voz, estuviera donde estuviera había algo que se tragaba la luz y el sonido.

Harry intento tocar a su alrededor, no había nadie. ¿Y si por su culpa le había pasado algo horrible a Severus y Draco? No podía perderlos, si estaban allí los encontraría, aunque tuviera que pasarse el resto de su vida buscando en la oscuridad, debía encontrarlos. Se armo de valor, dejo la "seguridad" de la cadena y se introdujo en la oscuridad, ni siquiera se veía los pies, tampoco notaba el suelo por el que caminaba parecía que estaba caminando por el vacío. Conforme iba avanzando aquel vacío se tragaba todos sus sentimientos, solo quedaban en su interior la pena por la muerte de Sirius y el miedo por la pérdida de sus amigos. No podía perderlos también, no podía quedarse también sin Severus. Al recordarlo un sentimiento nuevo le empezó a invadir, ya no había miedo ni tristeza, sólo... no sabía lo que era, nunca antes lo había sentido, era como una manta reconfortándolo en una noche helada, era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para que aquel "vacío", debía luchar por eso debía conseguir el valor que le faltaba para conseguir delante de allí. Ya no sentía miedo, solo había en su mente una persona, Severus, y se enfrentaría a mil dragones por protegerlo.

Algo le sujeto la pierna y sintió como tiraba de él, empezó a caer y apareció en una habitación pequeña con ocho paredes, y sin puerta. Severus estaba observando una de las paredes, parecía que estaba buscando algo, Harry pensó que sería una ilusión pero aún así lo llamo.

Harry, pensé que no superaríais la primera prueba ¿y Draco?

No lo se, después de sujetar la cadena aparecí en lugar completamente a oscuras. La cadena de Draco no se donde le llevaría.

En esos momentos apareció Draco, estaba temblando y más palido que de costumbre.

¿Estás bien, Draco? –Dijo Severus preocupado.

Si estoy bien deberíamos continuar con la busqueda.

No parece que estés muy bien, estas temblando. –Esta vez fue Harry el que hablo.

Parece que todos habéis superado la primera prueba...

¿Quién habla? –El anciano había aparecido de la nada.

Joven Potter, siempre confié en que pasaras la prueba.

¿De que prueba habla? Pensé que me había equivocado de puerta.

Como ya sabrás la primera prueba era la del valor, cada uno de vosotros tuvisteis que enfrenaros por separado a lo que más miedo os da, en tu caso Harry, la soledad. Llegados a este punto ya no hay marcha atrás, en esta habitación realizareis la segunda prueba, la de inteligencia aquí tienes. –El vejete le entrego a Harry un pergamino sellado y desapareció tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

¿Miramos la siguiente prueba? –Severus, no quería hablar de lo sucedido en la anterior prueba.

¡No! –Dijo Harry al instante- tenemos que hablar de lo pasado¿Draco?

Yo... de repente...

_FLASH BACK_

_Las cadenas volvieron a aparecer delante de ellos, y él sujeto una de ellas, entonces Draco empezó a ver todo borrosos y se desmayo, al despertarse se encontraba en su casa, pero no podía ser. La cadena debía ser una trampa preparada por su padre para que recibiera su castigo. No podía esperar a que llegara su padre para hacerle pagar su traición personalmente, sabía que por mucho que fuera su padre jamás desobedecería al Lord por defenderlo, sabía que no tendría ninguna piedad por él a la hora de aplicarle el castigo. Es más sería mucho peor con él, Lucius era capaz de todo por conseguir el favor de Voldemort y si eso incluía matar a su hijo en medio de la más terrible de las torturas, Draco estaba seguro de que lo haría._

_No podía permanecer ni un minuto más en esa casa, tenía que volver a Hogwarts, allí estaría a salvo, seguramente en cuanto llegara se encontraría allí a Harry y Severus, y se daría cuenta de que todo el viaje al Teide había sido una estratagema de su padre para atraparlo. Oyó pasos, debía correr con todas sus fuerzas, ya estaba cerca de la salida, en cuanto llegara a ella podría ponerse a salvo._

_Al llegar al recibidor se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban pasando cómo él las había planeado, no había puerta. Debió haber supuesto que su padre no le habría puesto las cosas tan fáciles. No tenía escapatoria, la única forma de salir era por la que había llegado y por allí acababa de aparecer su padre, tenía una expresión que jamás le había visto, había tal odio y repulsión en su mirada que dolía._

_�¡CRUCCIO!_

_Draco vio una luz acercándose a él y dolor, mucho dolor sentía como un millón de agujas clavándosele por todo el cuerpo, pero el dolor no sólo era físico sino también mental, sentía el odio que su padre sentía por el, también sentía el asco que producía a toda su familia. Sólo podía oír gritar a alguien, no sabía a quien, en la habitación sólo había visto a su padre y esos gritos no eran suyos. Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando el dolor ceso._

_Eres débil Draco, aún no había empezado y ya estabas gritando cómo una niña –así que esos gritos eran suyos, no los había sentido salir de su garganta- no te preocupes, esto sólo a sido un pequeño aperitivo, no es nada el comparación de lo que te va a pasar, vas a enterarte de lo que supone el traicionar al señor tenebroso y a tu sangre. Vas a sufrir, más de lo que jamás hayas podido imaginar que se pueda, pero no te mataremos sufrirás tanto, que suplicaras la muerte pero tus súplicas serán ignoradas. Suplicaras hasta que comprendas que tús súplicas son inútiles y entonces te dejaras morir._

_Padre... ten piedad... –Dijo Draco con un hilo de voz._

_�¡CRUCCIO! –Draco sintió como el dolor volvía a invadirle todo el cuerpo- no me llames así, tú ya no eres mi hijo. Sólo eres un traidor y con los traidores no hay piedad._

_Por favor... padre... no... no me lleves ante él –Draco estaba aterrorizado y sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a escapársele de los ojos, no podía darle esa satisfacción a su padre pero no podía evitarlo, el miedo, el dolor y el agotamiento eran demasiado intensos para tener control de su cuerpo._

_Buscas mi compasión, pierdes el tiempo, sólo me pareces una ramera diciendo que pares pero en el fondo sólo quiere más..._

_No... pa... ra... por... fa...vor... a... ca... ba... ya... –Pronunciar cada palabra le costaba un mundo._

_¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS¡CRUCCIO! –Draco ya no pudo más y se desmayo._

_Cuando se despertó, estaba encadenado en una mazmorra, a su lado había alguien más pero no lo podía ver bien, seguramente sería algún otro traidor, quizá él pudiera explicarle lo que le esperaba. Cuando sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrársele a la oscuridad, lo primero que vio fue una larga melena pelirroja, ese pelo era tan característico, tenía que ser un Weasly más en concreto de Ginny Weasly. Al verla allí sin sus amigos y familia que la protegiera Draco sintió que no debía permitir que le hicieran daño. Aquello que estaba reprimiendo desde la primera vez que la vio empezó a vencerlo, cómo no podía ser cómo su padre, él no tenía esos problemas, él no tenía sentimientos, una duda le invadió ¿Qué es mejor amar y sufrir¿o nunca amar?. Sabía que ese amor sólo podía darle sufrimiento, ella jamás lo aceptaría y si lo aceptaba sería su familia la que lo alejara de ella, jamás dejarían que Ginny estuviera con él, el hijo de un mortífago reconocido y además debían pensar que ya se había hecho la marca¡que equivocados estaban todos! Su muerte les haría ver el error que habían cometido con él, mientras veía su muerte desde esa nueva perspectiva, sentía como el miedo se iba._

_Apareció su padre en la puerta de la mazmorra, tenía la satisfacción dibujada en su cara, Voldemort seguramente le había dado como premio a sus servicios el honor de ser él, el que le infringiera el cástigo._

_¿Ya ha llegado el momento?_

_No, has tenido suerte, primero el Lord quiere divertirse un rato con ella... _

_Al oír esas palabras Draco dejo de sentir miedo y se lanzo contra su padre, ya no le importaba su vida, sólo sabía que tenía que defenderla. _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Draco les contó todo lo ocurrido evitando hablar de Ginny, ya se lo contaría a Harry cuando tuviera un momento.

Y ¿a ti Harry¿qué te ha pasado?

Harry contó todo lo sucedido, evitando contar también lo que había sentido, no podía contarles algo que ni siquiera él sabía que era exactamente, además también sentía que lo que sentía no era correcto.

No se porque pero tengo la extraña sensación de que ambos me ocultáis algo. Draco, no te preocupes, no permitiremos que tu padre te coja. –Dijo acercándose a Draco.

Un momento, tú no nos has contado lo que ha pasado en tu prueba. –Dijo Harry extrañado del cambió de tema de Severus.

No, no lo he contado, ni pienso hacerlo. Sois mis alumnos, no tenéis porque conocer mis miedos. Además será mejor comer y continuar con las pruebas, no sabemos cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar el tema, por la reacción que había tenido Severus sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de que lo contara. Así que después de comerse unos bocadillos que Severus había cogido, Harry saco el pergamino y se pusieron a leerlo.

"_Aquí empieza la segunda prueba, _

_en esta vuestra inteligencia probada será_

_pero mucho ojo al contestar_

_pues la ignorancia castigo tendrá"_

Cuando acabaron de leer el pergamino este ardió y las llamas se colocaron en la pared que tenían delante formando una frase:

"_Cuando no me nombras puede que aparezca,_

_pero en cuanto me llamas huyo"_

¿Puedes ser el miedo? –Dijo Harry.

No, el miedo no se va en cuanto lo llamas, si sientes miedo por mucho que lo llamas sigue allí. ¿Que es lo que se va cuando lo llamas? –Dijo Severus.

¡Silencio!

¿Qué dices? –Severus se quedo extrañado por la reacción de Draco.

No lo entiendes, es el silencio, cuando hablas que es lo primero que desaparece, el silencio.

Cómo dándole la razón en la segunda pared empezó a dibujarse unas manos y cayeron unas cadenas. Severus se acerco para observarlo más de cerca.

Las cadenas se pueden mover y a la mano de la derecha le falta el dedo corazón, así que supongo que las manos son una pista para poner una contraseña con las cadenas.

No puede ser... –Dijo Harry.

¿No puede ser¿el que?

Cuando nos enseñaban la tabla de multiplicar en el colegio muggle, nos enseñaron un truco para la del nueve que era contar un numero de dedos igual que el que queremos multiplicar por nueve y doblar el último. Suponemos que el dedo no falta sino que esta doblado, eso simboliza 72 que es 8x9. –Dijo Harry y dejo 8 eslabones en la cadena de la derecha y 9 en la de la izquierda, pero no paso nada.

¿Por qué no pruebas al contrarío?

Cuando metió el eslabón de la cadena de la izquierda la siguiente pared se ilumino.

"_Extraño animal el que camina_

_primero a cuatro patas_

_después sobre dos_

_y al final de su vida sobre tres."_

No hay ningún animal, que haga algo así. –Dijo Draco.

Quizás se haya extinguido –Dijo Harry.

No tenéis lógica, claro que existe y no se ha extinguido. Pensar un poco, es el hombre, en la infancia camina a gatas, después erguido y cuando se hace anciano camina sobre un bastón.

Cuando acabo de explicarlo se ilumino la cuarta pared y aparecieron frente a ella dos calderos, una fuente y un agujero, Severus se puso a leerlo.

"_Tenéis dos calderos,_

_uno con cinco litros y otro con tres_

_debéis verter exactamente 4 litros_

_para que pasar a la siguiente pregunta"_

Muy fácil llenamos aproximadamente 4 quintos del caldero grande y los echamos por el agujero.

Draco, dice exactamente, no sabemos lo que puede pasar si nos equivocamos. Además sino necesitáramos el caldero pequeño no estaría aquí.

Creo que ya lo se... –Al cabo de uno minutos Severus volvió a hablar- si echamos el agua del caldero pequeño al grande quedan libres dos litros, ahora volvemos a llenar el caldero pequeño y se lo echamos al grande hasta que se llene eso hace que en el pequeño quede un litro. Vaciamos el grande y echamos el litro dentro sólo quedan tres litros más del pequeño y ya están los cuatro. –Acabo de hacerlo mientras lo explicaba y echo los 4 litros en el agujero, el agua al parecer activo algún mecanismo pues el suelo se abrió bajo ellos cayendo a otra habitación.

La habitación estaba vacía y extrañamente les empezó a entrar sueño sabían que eso no era normal pues instantes antes estaban perfectamente, pero aún a sí no pudieron evitar quedarse profundamente dormidos. Lo último que vio Harry antes de quedarse dormido fue la silueta de varias personas acercándose a ellos.

Tenía pensado acabar las pruebas en este capítulo, pero este se me hacía muy largo y ya tardaba mucho en colgarlo, pero el próximo estará antes que este colgado, la semana que viene como muy tarde.

Perdón por apagar el Teide en el capítulo anterior, pero la verdad no quería un Severus a la parriya... jeje…

Por favor reviews, quiero reviews... huy... son como una droga... quiero más, quiero más, me da igual aunque sean insultándome, yo quiero...

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


	6. Capítulo 6

DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran yo no estaría aquí sino pasándomelo en grande con Severus jeje..., pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.

Advertency: Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) y espero poder ponerle algo de lemon más adelante. Parejas Harry/Severus. Contiene spoilers del 5º libro.

No os quejareis este he tardado poquito en colgarlo...

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando Harry se despertó se encontraba sólo en una plataforma en medio de una gran sala, la plataforma estaba demasiado alta para saltar de ella, Harry empezaba a dudar que la sala tuviera fondo. No podía quedarse quieto, se moriría de hambre o sed, pero sólo tenía ese extraño pergamino a su lado, ya empezaba a convertirse en costumbre el decirle la nueva prueba por medio de notitas, sino recordaba mal esta sería la de agilidad.

"_Harry, tu práctica para el quidditch_

_te será muy útil para la siguiente prueba._

_Espero que consigas pasar todas las pruebas_

_y logremos encontrarnos al final del camino."_

¿Qué sabían ellos de su vida? Cómo sabrían ellos que él iba a ir allí, llego a la conclusión de que el anciano les había puesto en sobreaviso, pero lo que le había dicho en su último encuentro, no era exactamente el qué, sino el como. Parecía como si llevara toda la vida esperando su encuentro con Harry, tenía que dejar las meditaciones para otro momento ahora tenía que concentrarse en la prueba.

¿Para que le iba a servir? Él no tenía alas, necesitaba su escoba para salir de allí y por ahí no se veía ninguna, además tampoco creía que esas pruebas estuvieran preparadas exclusivamente para brujos, así que debía poder superarse sin magia, miro a su alrededor y lo único que vio fue una anillas colgadas en línea, pero estaban a unos dos metros de él y no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si se caía, las opciones eran pocas o morir de una caída o de sed. Siempre es mejor una muerte rápida, así que decidió saltar, cogió carrerilla y salto, no podía fallar, cogió la anilla y se dispuso a avanzar, llevaba mucho tiempo avanzando y parecía que el camino no tenía fin, no podía retroceder ni el mismo podía imaginarse lo que había avanzado además sabía que los brazos le aguantarían poco más. Los brazos le dolían demasiado, no podía avanzar más las manos estaban empezando a hinchársele, no aguanto más y se soltó.

La caída era eterna cada vez iba más y más rápido, pero parecía que no iba a ningún sitio ¿sería un pozo sin fondo¿se pasaría el resto de su vida cayendo y cayendo? La respuesta a sus preguntas llego pronto, cuando menos se lo esperaba empezó a descender la velocidad a la que caía, parecía como si alguien o algo le estuviera sujetando. Pero al caer sólo había otro pergamino y un bote a su lado, no podía ser que la prueba hubiera terminado tan pronto. Abrió el pergamino para prepararse para la siguiente prueba.

"_Pequeño Harry, has aguantado más de lo que esperábamos en esta prueba, cosa que no hacía falta como comprenderás esta es una prueba de habilidad no de fuerza, con haber conseguido sujetar las anillas la habrías superado._

_La crema ayudara a relajar tus brazo."_

Eso suponía que la prueba aún no había terminado¿cuánto faltaría para acabarla? Sabía que con los brazos en ese estado no conseguiría mucho así que se echo la crema por los brazos y las manos, parecía que hacía efecto la hinchazón de la manos se fue y los brazos dejaron de dolerle. Harry continúo buscando el final de la prueba hasta que se choco con un cartel. ¿De donde habría aparecido?

"_El final de la prueba esta cerca_

_sólo cruza el puente y habrás llegado"_

¿Puente? Eso no era un puente sólo eran dos cuerdas colocadas una encima de otra, además la crema le había hecho demasiado efecto y tenía los brazos completamente dormidos. Esta vez si que veía el fondo y sabía que la caída no iba a ser precisamente agradable. Tenía que hacer algo, ya que había llegado allí no podía echarse atrás cada paso que daba se sentía más cerca de Sirius.

Después de un rato pensando y al ver que sus brazos empezaban a despertarse, decidió intentarlo, se quito la chaqueta y se la puso a modo de arnés por debajo de los brazos y atada a la cuerda, dudaba que aguantara mucho si llegaba a caerse pero aún así debía intentarlo, poco a poco avanzo hasta el final del "puente", en la plataforma sólo había una puerta de madera finamente tallada con un gravado en el centro.

"_No toda la fortaleza es la física"_

Harry no entendió el gravado, sólo quería cruzar la puerta, pensaba que al otro lado estaría Severus al igual que en la primera y le ayudaría a encontrarle el significado, pero eso no fue así, cuando entro en la habitación se encontró sólo, tenía que continuar, tenía que continuar por Sirius. Empezó a oír voces, pero no podía ser el estaba sólo en la habitación además las voces no parecían proceder de la habitación, sino del interior de su cabeza¿qué significaría eso¿se estaba volviendo loco? No no podía ser, poco a poco las voces se iban volviendo más claras, ya casí ni podía distinguirlas de su propia conciencia.

"Harry, estás perdido, debes rendirte. Jamás superaras las pruebas."

Se que puedo, se que conseguiré superarlas y salvar a Sirius.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía hay algún Sirius al que salvar?"

Lo se, se que esta vivo, si muriese lo sentiría.

"Muy bien, puede que consigas pasar las pruebas y salvar a Sirius. ¿Podrás conseguir salvar las pruebas que te va a poner?"

Si, si estoy al lado de Sirius y Severus podría superarlas.

"¿Seguro¿Serás capaz llegado el momento de matar? Ambos sabemos que tendrás que matar o morir llegado el momento, porque esperar a entonces." –Aquella extraña voz le estaba exponiendo todos sus temores y lo malo era que cada vez parecía más cierto lo que decía y más inútil la búsqueda que estaba llevando. No podía dejarse vencer tenía que ser más fuerte que él, fuera quien fuera.

Si estoy seguro si estoy junto a ellos sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. –Su voz sonaba cada vez más insegura.

"Tanto nombrar a Severus ¿Cómo sabes que él te corresponde? Tal vez a él ni le importas y tú poniendo toda tu esperanza en él."

Puede que nunca me corresponda, pero se que le importo, me lo ha demostrado. -¿corresponda¿corresponda el que¿Por qué había dicho eso?

"Ja ja ja... Demostrado¿que te ha demostrado? Lo único que te a demostrado es que sigue siendo un fiel mortífago, o acaso no tiene la marca." –Harry intento discutirle lo que había dicho, pero la voz no le dejo.- "Puede que para eso tengas contestación, pero si esta tan arrepentido cómo hace creer a todo el mundo ¿Por qué sigue llamando a Voldemort Señor Tenebroso? Que yo sepa sólo lo llaman así sus mortífagos, créeme sólo te apoya porque sigue siendo un perro fiel, su amo le a dicho que se acerque a ti y él lo único que ha hecho ha sido obedecer."

No, yo se que él no es así. Si fuera cómo tú dices no me habría acompañado hasta aquí, simplemente me habría dejado venir sólo. Se que le importo, no de la misma manera que él a mí, pero con que esté a mi lado me conformo. Además Dumbledore confía en él, si no hubiera demostrado que ya no es fiel a Voldemort.

"Dumbledore, ese vejestorio chiflado ¿es que nunca se ha equivocado? Yo creo que ha estado toda la vida equivocado, sino fuera por él Sirius ahora estaría a tu lado. Siempre te ha menospreciado, no creía ni sigue creyendo que seas capaz de concebir la dura realidad de tu vida."

Él y Severus lo único que han hecho a sido preocuparse por mí. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que Sirius, la culpa la tiene...

"¿Tú? Harry tu tienes la culpa, fuiste tú quien lo arrastro hacia el ministerio de mágia, fuiste tu nadie más¿o si?"

No, no fue mi culpa, ni la de Dumbledore, ni la de Severus, ni la de nadie de la orden. La culpa fue de Bellatrix y de Voldemort, ellos son los únicos culpables de su m... desaparición.

"No ibas a decir eso ¿verdad? Ya empiezas creerme cuando te digo que esta muerto."

¡NO TE CREO, YO SE QUE TODO LO QUE DICES ES PARA QUE NO CONTINUE CON LA PRUEBA!

La voz intento replicarle pero cada vez sonaba más distorsionada hasta que desapareció por completo y se encontró con una puerta delante suyo. Cuando la abrió sen encontró con Draco, pero Severus no estaba, no pudo evitar que mil dudas pasaran por su cabeza, no podían ser, tenía que haber superado las pruebas.

No te preocupes, seguro que pronto aparece.

No hemos hablado más de lo de la primera prueba¿estás bien? –Dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema.

Si, estoy bien. Se que no pasará. –Dijo intentando no parecer preocupado, pero sin lograrlo.

No parece que estés muy bien.

Es que no te he contado todo lo que paso en la cueva... –Empezó a contarle lo que paso depuse de que lo llevarán a las mazmorras.

¿No me digas que estas enamorado de Ginny?

No creo que sea tanto cómo eso, pero si, me atrae. Ahora te toca, se que omitiste algo de lo que ocurrió en la primera...

En esos momentos apareció Severus por la puerta.

Siento desilusionaros, pero todavía no podéis celebrar que os habéis quedado sin profesor de pociones. Seguro que todavía no habéis intentado averiguar nada de esta prueba.

No hemos podido entender nada. –Dijo Harry señalando un cartel con algo escrito que parecía Quenya.- Seguro que es alguna pista para saber cual de las tres puertas es la correcta para continuar.

Déjame intentarlo, vuelve a ser Quenya, eso índica que estamos en el camino correcto, significa:

"_Dime aventurero que buscas_

_Cuando a tu destino llegas_

_Por cual de las tres salidas_

_El camino a tu misión acertaras._

_De las tres puertas que veras_

_De una sólo mentiras sacaras"_

¿Ahora que debemos hacer? –Dijo Draco.

Supongo que hacerles alguna pregunta.

¿Cuál es la salida? –Nada más acabar de hablar Harry se empezaron a escribir unas palabras en las puertas.

_PUERTA I_

_Esta no_

_PUERTA II_

_Por esta si_

_PUERTA III_

_Esta también_

Supongo que la que siempre miente debe ser la segunda o la tercera.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, las tres podrían dar a alguna salida de aquí, aunque a mi no me gustaría averiguarlo. Hay que hacer una pregunta más concreta. – Respondió Severus.

¿Cuál es el camino al medallón?

_PUERTA I_

_Este no_

_PUERTA II_

_Este no_

_PUERTA III_

_Este no_

Ya esta claro.

?Qué! –Contestaron Harry y Draco al unísono.

Esta claro, ahora sabemos que la puerta que miente es la que lleva al medallón, sólo falta averiguar cual de ellas es y con preguntar algo obvio bastara. ¿Cuál es una puerta?

_PUERTA I_

_Yo soy una puerta_

_PUERTA II_

_Yo también_

_PUERTA II_

_Yo no_

Harry, Draco y Severus atravesaron la tercera puerta pero al cruzarla llegaron al exterior del teide, volvían a estar igual que cuando habían llegado. Harry empezó desesperarse así que Severus intento animarlo.

Será mejor que busquemos, sólo nos falta una prueba y debe haber alguna pista por aquí. –Ni siquiera el creía que fuera así, pero tenía que hacer algo.

Esto animo un poco a Harry y empezo a buscar, cuando miro el cartel que habían leído al entrar al teide ya no ponía lo mismo que la primera vez.

"_¿Cuál es la mayor prueba de amor?"_

A Harry casi no le había dado tiempo de leerlo cuando vio que de una roca salía una flecha en dirección a Severus. Antes de darse cuenta se había puesto en medio de la flecha, pero no sintió daño cuando la flecha se le clavaba sino que noto como si se replegara sobre si mismo.

En un instante estaba en la habitación más rara que nunca hubiera visto, todo era de plata con extraños símbolos grabados y ante el había un hombre, tenía los cabellos color plata igual que las paredes de esa sala y la piel blanca, parecía joven aunque en sus ojos brillaba una gran sabiduría, al igual que en los ojos de Dumbledore y era muy hermoso, uno de los detalles que también llamo la atención de Harry fueron sus orejas acabadas en punta.

¡Ai na vedui Dúnadan¡Mae govannen!

¡Al fin el sexto capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejarme reviews, que en el otro no ha habido ninguno buaaaaaa :-(. Me gustaria saber si os ha gustado.

En el próximo vendrá la próxima y última prueba, que todavía no se así que se admiten sugerencias...

Además se sabrá algo más del mensaje que le tenían que dar los mortífagos a Harry e intentare meter alguna sorpresa jeje...

Lafrase que le dice a Harry el elfo al final la tome prestada del señor de los anillo y significa "¡Ah, al fin, Hombre del Oeste¡feliz encuentro!"

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Siriusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana


End file.
